Ua Hala (episode)
Ua Hala (Death in the Family) is the 23rd episode of Season 2 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis When Captain Vince Fryer is lured to a crime scene and shot dead, H50 investigate and soon discover that a supposedly dead shooter is responsible for the killing. Meanwhile, Chin faces a tough choice when he's confronted with a figure from the team's past, and Steve is left shocked when he finally discovers who "Shelburne" really is. Plot With Wo Fat now finally in jail, Joe White arrives at Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters and tells Steve McGarrett that Steve will be taken to meet the real Shelburne. As this happens, Steve's partner, Danny Williams learns that his ex-wife, Rachel Edwards and Rachel's current husband, Stan Edwards are planning on moving to Las Vegas, which means that Danny will lose the ability to visit his daughter, Grace Williams. Meanwhile, Captain Vince Fryer investigates a crime scene but is subsequently shot and killed, prompting Hawaii Five-0 and the Honolulu Police Department to investigate. When Medical Examiner Max Bergman investigates further, he is shot and gravely wounded, triggering panic as the officers prepare for action. The shooter then flees, prompting Steve and Danny to give chase while in the ambulance, Max tells Joe that the person who shot him is a woman. Joe later relays this information to Steve as the team search the Honolulu Police Department HQ, with Steve gravely informing the rest of the HPD officers, including Sergeant Duke Lukela, that Fryer is dead. The team investigates further and soon discovers that gas is being leaked with everyone being forced to flee seconds before the building explodes; both Kono and Chin are injured. Once everyone regroups, it's revealed that the shooter is named Hillary Chaver, who Fryer and disgraced cop Frank Delano worked to catch, although Chaver is presumed to have been killed in a shootout. Meanwhile, Chaver makes her way to a veterinarian where she kills the receptionist on duty while forcing the veterinarian to treat her at gunpoint before she kills him. As this goes on, the Hawaii Five-0 team arrives, with Chaver launching shots at them, forcing the team to take cover as they attempt to gain access to the veterinarian. Once they're inside, they discover that both the receptionist and doctor there are dead. With time of the essence, Steve then uses a chair to lure Chaver out, and when she strikes, Steve shoots her dead while stating that was for Fryer, revealing that Steve has killed Chaver to avenge Fryer. Later, Lieutenant Chin Ho Kelly is blackmailed into releasing Delano after both Kono and Chin's wife, Dr. Malia Waincroft, are kidnapped, with Delano forcing Chin to choose between both women. Chin chooses Malia and races back home to save her, only to discover that Malia has been shot. Delano then orders his partner to dump Kono into the ocean with Kono being left fighting as she struggles to escape from her bonds and battle the raging ocean. Meanwhile, Steve and Joe arrive in Japan, with Steve discovering that Shelburne is in fact his mother, which leaves Steve greatly stunned. Notes Deaths Death CountSteve McGarrett's Kill Count * Captain Fryer * Steve McGarrett killed Hillary Chaver. Steve McGarrett's Kill Count Quotes Danny Williams: Uh, this is a private phone call that I have to take. Steve McGarrett: You want me to cover my ears and drive with my knees? I can, you know, I can put my head out the window if you want, drive with my feet. I got great toe control. Danny Williams: This is costing me money Steve McGarrett: Take the call. Steve McGarrett: So? Danny Williams: So what? Steve McGarrett: You gonna tell me what that was about? Or.. Danny Williams: I already told you, it was, uh, it was private. All right with the Navy SEAL death stare. What, are you gonna do? You gonna waterboard me until I tell you about my private phone call? Steve McGarrett: No, I'm just trying to get you to tell me 'cause we're friends and I'm, I'm concerned. Danny Williams: You mean you want me to share? Steve McGarrett: Yes. Danny Williams: Share like you do? Okay, I can do that. Here's what I'm gonna do: I'm gonna write you a letter, I'm gonna explain nothing, and then I'm gonna just take off - for a couple of weeks. Okay? Steve McGarrett: First of all, I had to do that on my own, okay? You know that I had to do that. Danny Williams: Hold on. Steve McGarrett: What? Danny Williams: There is no "my own" in a friendship. There is no "my own." Your problems become my problems. Steve McGarrett: So what's the problem? Danny Williams: The problem is that Stan just got a project in Las Vegas and they want to move, okay? And Rachel wants to take Grace off the island. Steve McGarrett: What? Are you supposed to follow Stan and his projects, wherever he goes? Danny Williams: No. I'm not going anywhere, okay? Steve McGarrett: Good. Danny Williams: That was a lawyer. And I am trying to figure out how I'm going to fight this thing. Steve McGarrett: What are your chances? Danny Williams: I got a good case, but I, you know, it's gonna get ugly. I've got to drag Rachel through the mud. And I'm not sure that I want to do that. Steve McGarrett: Chin! (Steve get shot in the back protecting Chin) Danny Williams: Steve! Is he all right? Chin Ho Kelly: It didn't go through. Danny Williams: Your all right. Chin Ho Kelly: Okay Kono Kalakaua: You okay, Steve? Steve McGarrett: Yeah. Body armor works. Danny Williams: What is that look? Please don't do anything stupid. Please? (Steve looks angry, gets up and grabs a rolling chair) Danny Williams: Nobody likes to get shot. Please don't do anything... (Steve rolls a chair down the hall to make a distraction) ( Steve jumps and slides on his side, on the floor, to get a clear shot at the Hillary Chaver) (Steve shoots Hillary Chaver 4 times - center mass) Danny Williams: Is there something the matter with you? Huh? Steve McGarrett: That was for Fryer Joe White: Who are you calling? Steve McGarrett: Danny. If I leave another note for him saying that I'm going to Japan, he'll never talk to me again. Joe White: Mmm. Is that a good thing or a bad thing? (Steve smiles) (Amelia Earhart Lookout on the side of Diamond Head) Danny Williams: This is, without question, the most beautiful view on the planet Earth. This is a very special place. Sit down. I actually came here on my very first day to Hawaii. Grace Williams: Really? Danny Williams: Yeah. I mean, it was an accident. See, I was driving around and I got lost. This is very hard to do on an island, but I managed to figure it out. So I ran out of gas, ran right here and I ended up sitting right here. I'm looking out at this beautiful view. The only thing I can think about is how homesick I was. I'd only been here half a day and I'm already homesick. And I looked out and I said, "You know, a view this beautiful, maybe this rock ain't so bad, huh?" Then I came to my senses and I realized the only way this place would be tolerable is if I get to be here with you. That's the most important thing to me. And that's never gonna change, Monkey, okay? Trivia |- |Captain Vince Fryer |Tom Sizemore |The HPD's Chief of Detectives who is lured to a fake crime scene and later shot dead. |- |Devon Akina |Karl Herlinger |Nicknamed "Toothpick", he is an associate of Frank Delano. |- |Frank Delano |William Baldwin |A corrupt cop who is out for revenge against the H50 team. |} |- |Hillary Chaver |Taylor Cole |A criminal who faked her death five years ago and who is Devon Akina's lover, she is also responsible for killing Captain Vince Fryer. Dies after being shot by Steve McGarrett who killed her to avenge Fryer. |- |Guard |Spam Laupola |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Dr. Armstrong |David Lombard |A doctor who treats Hillary Chaver at gunpoint with Chaver later killing him. |- |Sandra Fryer |Maeve Quinlan |Vince Fryer's wife. |- |Paramedic |Nancy Linsky |Uncredited role. |} References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 2 (2010) Category:Season Finales